Hawkthorn
Height: 95 meters Weight:71,000 metric tons Gender:Female Combat style: Grappler Primary Attacks:Beak Secondary Attacks:Razor blade talons/wings Primary Weapon:Gravity Beam Secondary Weapons:Talons Grab/Boomerang wings (and supercool move) Energy style: Parasitic Origin Astra was dying in her remote corner of the universe. As more and more Astrans (those who live on Astra) managed to overcome the rite of passage (to live), the core of planet was no longer able to sustain all the life that it supported. In a fated instance, the beating core of Astra short circuited and blacked out. This devastation led to the death of all that lived on the planet. In the end, as the planet compressed into a lilac fragment of what the core once was, Astra was eaten away by a nearby black hole, supposedly terminating all life that once existed. A young engineer and scientist, under the name of Vladimir, slaved under the harsh requirements of the International Aerospace Museum, due to open in a few days. As a genius reduced to a errand-janitor boy, kudos to the horrid conditions of the economy, Vladimir worked beyond hours to polish, clean, and tweak all the new machinery that would leave the world dumbfounded when technology propels mankind into the 22nd century. With an abundance of new fighter jets and engine models to check, Vladimir was also surprised with a visit from a foreign object that conveniently crash-landed into a deserted field not far away. Usually an unfortunate, small meteor caught in Earth’s gravitation, Vladimir paid no attention until he saw bright lights that pulsated from the crash-land site. Containing a frequency that echoed the pulses of a beating star, the rhythmical flashing of the soft light perplexed Vladimir. No longer able to contain his curiosity, the young mind found a shard of something – glass, crystal, or rock – in the middle of a crater about 3 meters in radius. Tiny fragments filled the crash-land site, but the main shard was brought back into Vladimir’s lab within the Aerospace Museum for further examination. A few days later, scientists of all nations reported of having a small fragment of the certain ‘rock’ that crash landed a few days prior. The pandemonium seemed to be worldwide. Perplexed and curious, the bright minds from all over brought the shards back to the main fragment on the day of the IAM (International Aerospace Museum) opening. As Vladimir assembled the pieces together to form a well-shaped, flatly oval crystal, a strong magnetic force field was made. Metal of all kinds converged into the open area where the fragment was held, and slowly, as a soft light began to grow, the floating materials became white with heat. In a big flash and a shockwave that should have deafened all scientists that had gathered round, the crystal merged with the white, heated metals to form a gigantic, silver bird. Crowned with lilac horns and a mane of red hair, scientist could not believe their eyes as the bird moved and even spoke. A humungous space gem crashed into Earth in an aerospace museum. In the process it shattered bits and pieces across the world. A scientist collecting all the shards pieced together the gem that brought into existence so unreal, he called it Hawkthorn. Run on magnetism, Hawkthorn is a plethora of scientific genius mixed into an alien life that runs on technology. “You have never been alone. We were here all along.” Overview In a planet light years away, technology has become so advanced, it breathed life. Unlike the stagnated growth on Earth, hindered by the constant demand for unrenewable resources and the fatal inability to evolve past a sentient but weak mortal form, the organisms that resided on Astra sought to deprive themselves from a material being to achieve greatness. Having casted away the rudimentary basis of life through connections, the residents of Astra thrived through the ideals of Darwinism. Though a tough world constantly bombarded by the terror of eradication, survival is justified by assuring that whatever feeds of the core of the planet truly stands as the best of the best. Living off a single crystal mined from the core of Astra, the technologically advanced, indigenous ‘beings’ power themselves through magnetism. The complex, spontaneous and continuous, circuits in which they leech from lead them to be one of the most fearsome and sentient machines alive Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:White Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien